The Forgotten Caves
by MorokBear-Cleaver
Summary: An adventure that follows a team of adventurers as they delve through dark, brooding caves, only pushing on in the name of treasure. They must overcome dozens of obstacles, kill many enemies... will they make it?


The Forgotten Caves – Chapter 1

The inn was quiet. A small fire stoked in the centre of the large room. At one end a wooden bar stood, clearly stained with several types of alcohol from various fights over the years. Sturdy benches were placed around the room, tables in front, food perched upon them. Behind the bar stood in a man, hardy and vigilant, but in his forties at least. A pretty little thing wandered around the tavern, serving drinks. Two Orcs sat together in the dark, laughing over something and spilling drinks, without a care in the world. On the other side of the well-lit room, a quiet man with blonde hair, donning noble finery sat, reading an antique book. As such, the smell of watered down beer and dust lingered in the air, turning it a foul taste in the back of the throat.

Then, a gale of fresh air flew in, followed by the familiar sound of the wooden door banging closed. The barkeep looked up, smiling with glee as he would make more money off other people's tragedies. The customer studied his surroundings, before taking a bar stool at the counter.

"Good evening, young halfling," the barkeep began, "what can I get you?". The customer was indeed a halfling, and a stout one at that. He sported hair of auburn, and it was clear to all those around the fair starnds on his chain were only the first of many. He wore leather armour, banded together will large metal studs. A blue cloak wrapped around his neck, and a steel was tucked at his side, pulsating with a purple glow.

"Just a pint of mead, please." the small being replied, looking around, as if waiting for someone. Moments later the barkeep returned, a tankard in his hand. Orange, syrup-like liquid was inside, filled right to the brim. The halfling thanked him, then paused before taking his first sip, as if it brought up bad memories. Then with one swig he downed the entire brew, before letting out the most gigantic burp. The barkeep smiled, he could see his pockets would be a little heavier after tonight. At that moment, the door banged close again. Looking around, the halfling saw an Elf with golden hair hanging long past her shoulders. She wore the same armour as the halfling, but with more metal. A shortbow hung down her back, a scimitar at her hip. The sword too pulsated like the halfling's dagger. One of the Orcs at the dark side of the inn wooed at the Elf and made his way over, hoping for the night to pass more quickly with the new customer. The Elf merely punched the Orc in the face without a glance. The drunken being fell to the ground, his brother seeing to him. The Elf sat down next to the halfling.

"Anything to drink, lass?" the barkeep asked. Tonight was going to be a very golden night, he could already tell. The Elf ignored the man and turned to the halfling.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"They're coming, Arya. You summon five adventurers from different ends of the world, and you have to understand they might be a bit late." the halfling joked.

"Oh Pillby, you haven't changed at all!" the Elf now known as Arya said. The barkeep could tell the two had known eachother for a long time, and hadn't seen eachother longer still.

Then, with yet another bang of the door, three men walked in. One was another Elf, who wore no armour, instead he donned blue robes. A long, grey beard dropped from his chin. He held a long stick, with a blue gem encrusted in the top. The barkeep deduced it was a mage's staff. Another shared some of the similarities with the previous two, but also bore resemblances with normal humans. He wore chainmail, with a mace at his belt and a large, magical warhammer at his back. The last of the adventurers was evidently a human, and a fighter. He too wore chainmail, but had the most weapons of the lot. In his backpack, the barkeep saw a mace and a shortbow. A longsword and broadsword were on each side of his hip.

Arya and Pillby let loose a large grin as the rest of their party stepped in. When the adventurers saw them, they smiled too and ran to embrace the duo at the bar.

"Anton!" Pillby shouted to the human, "Durendal!" he greeted the half-elf, and lastly he turned to the other Elf, "Gildanestro!". He hugged them all in turn and they sat down at the counter.

"Hiya lads and lasses," the barkeep said, "any drinks for you?"

"Aye, fine barkeep!" Arya said with a small smile, "Pints of mead all round!". The barkeep nodded and poured five tankards of the finest honeyed mead. "And just for you," he turned to the female Elf, "on the house!". Arya smiled then turned to her friends.

"So, Arya, why did you bring us all here? Not just for simple pleasantries, I'm sure!" Pillby retored.

The female Elf produced a small scroll from underneath her armour and unrolled it. It revealed a series of markings; a map. It appeared to show the city they were in, Phlan, and the surrounding wilderness around. "This," she jabbed her finger at the centre, "is this inn, the Cracked Crown. Here," she pointed south of the tavern, "is a series of caves. All mapped out, see?" she then produced another map that showed a sketch of a complex series of tunnels and caves. "But," she produced the first scroll again, "Here we can see an opening, definitely not a building, and just outside the city's barricades. I've studied, and it has the same marking as the opening to the other cave. _But, _this opening has no other map." Arya smiled at each of her friends in turn.

"So?" Anton asked.

"Sooo..?" Arya began, looking to Pillby,

The stocky halfling face lit up, positively glowing, he couldn't hold in his dawning realisation, "So that means it's never been explored!"

Arya nodded, "Yes, and I'd bet it has a good amount of loot in it, still. You know why? Just before the dragon army siege on Phlan, the rich noblemen of the town started hiding their valuables. The best places were caves, _especially _the ones that were never officially documented and mapped out."

Pillby slapped his Elf friend on the back, "Well done Arya! I knew you'd come through! You really have done yourself, and all of us here proud! Tell me, when dowe leave?"

"First light tomorrow, so let's but a room, and get some rest. I fear we have an exhausting day tomorrow."


End file.
